


Its Finally Here: THE WEDDIng

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Marriage, Married Contracts, Underworld, Violet Cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Ew, the only reason Idont shipp this is because Hector would totally tap ares' ass on the side and i don't want him cheating on violet





	Its Finally Here: THE WEDDIng

So this is it. The day. The day of the wedding. 

Not the one we all hoped for but the one that’s politically viable. 

“I do” hector smiles at his betrothed. 

“I do” violet says, determined to make it through. 

\---  
So this is it.

“So this is it” Violet says, overlooking the giant , king sized bed set in her new room. 

“Yeah” hector says. Even he looks a little uncomfortable… 

“I don’t want to do this” Violet confesses , turning away from the best, fluffiest bed in the Underworld. It made her feel a little sick thinking of the hot, beastly sex they were supposed to have on it. 

“Hey, at least you got the best in the business” Hector smirks and nudges her shoulder. 

Violet starts crying into his shirt / tux. 

“Hecor, that is liteally the most disgusting thing you could have said, zeus!” she complained as always. He pats her arm. 

“Sorry Violet, but we need to do this, if we’re married. Other wise it doesn’t count or something stupid like that” he says “its a law, and you know I always follow a deal like laws” She sighs and looks up into his eyes . 

“You’re right” she sighs. “We need to do this for the sake of our country. I mean the Underworld.” He smiles at her and she smiles at him but those smiles quickly wipe away. 

She hesitantly starts to move in. He dips his head and they kiss.

Its awkward and wet and their mouths smoosh together and it’s very gross. But then Violet pulls away and they relax. They kiss again, this time with more heat, her wrapping her arms on his neck and him gently putting his hands on her waste. 

“If we have to do this lets do this” she hollars, determined. 

“Yeah, okay sure” He says. 

And then they fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew, the only reason Idont shipp this is because Hector would totally tap ares' ass on the side and i don't want him cheating on violet


End file.
